


black light party

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter takes reader to the black light party at dereks loft





	black light party

You walked up to Derek’s loft your heels clanking each step you took. Peter smirked “what are you thinking sweetheart?” he asked seeing the look of annoyance on your face. “you said we was going out, on a date! I thought you meant to a bar or for something to eat. I didn’t think you meant a night in your nephews” you told him. Peter just laughed more making you look at him suspicious, “I know but I had other ideas Derek’s not here and well the mayhem twins are having some form of party” he said holding your hand tight with one hand as he grabbed the door handle with the other. “and I also thought it would be the perfect place to show off my gorgeous girlfriend” he said bending down to kiss your cheek. 

 

You and Peter had been going out with each other for a few weeks but hadn’t had an outdoor date, you had always cooked meals with wine and a movie at his apartment or your home. Your relationship wasn’t a secret but no one knew you and Peter was couple ether. so when peter told you he wanted to take you out it felt special and real, not that your relationship wasn’t real just you wanted more people to see the power couple you both was.  
as the door slid open half of the beacon hills high school was there all in glowing paint and glow sticks dancing round “wait is this Danny’s black light Party?” you say to peter overly excited “ you’ve been saying all week about this party, you looked gutted when it was cancelled. So when I told the twins they could use the loft I thought you’d devastated if you missed it” he said with his arm around your back. shrieking you tuned and hugged him “thank you Peter” 

 

Peter chuckled seeing how excited you was kisses you going to get a drink. He hated party’s and a rave party certainly wasn’t his thing, but he knew how much y/n really wanted to go. Making her happy was all that mattered to him. He watch as she smiled and laughed with stilinski, he could sense her happiness and joy walking back to her. Taking the time to admire her beauty as she glowed under the fluorescent lights. 

 

You watched everyone dancing to the dj set up by the window. You couldn’t help think where was the little furniture Derek had and how mad he was going to be if/when he found out. “y/n, your here!” a drunk stiles point to you “yes captain obvious” you laughed back. Stiles had orange lipstick all over his cheek “you having a good night” you say pointing it out to him. Peter came over handing you a drink. Stiles watched as Peter kissed you putting his arm around your waist. The look on stiles’ face made your giggle as he was putting 2 and 2 together. “are.. you to.. going out” he said slow. Peter smiled “yes is that so hard to believe” he said to a very confused looking stiles. Stiles started asking you questions like ‘why are you going out with him? Did you know how evil Peter was? Why would you choose to date a psychopath?“ after telling stiles you loved Peter and Peter loved you, How you had been seeing Peter for a while and it was non of the packs business who you spent your nights. 

 

When stiles left you Peter was mumbling annoyed about his questions. You turned to the paint table picking up a paint brush walking to peter his eyes clasped on you. Slowly you took your top off leaving you in a short vest top you looked at Peter "we can moan about stiles or do you want to paint my body” you say flirty waving the brush at him. Peter growled biting his lip smiling kind of all at the same time “definitely paint your body” he said before he started to paint around your collarbone. 

 

Peter’s gentle touches made you shiver, light hums escaped your lips, especially when he would kiss your neck before painting. Peter was always different with you kinder and softer but he surprised you tonight. You had been used to his constant touching you and kisses behind closed doors, but you didn’t expect him to be this affectionate with you in public too making you love him more.  
When Peter finished you looked to see butterflies and flowers neatly painted over your chest. You giggled “why butterflies” you asked him taken back by his choose “because sweetheart, I get butterflies every time I see you” he said before pulling you into a deep loving kiss. 

 

Lydia was looking round the loft, she saw Allison and Isaac dancing “ugh finally” she said aloud to herself next she saw stiles dancing madly with girl “awkwardly” she said Turing to see Aidan dancing with two girls “predictably” she said pulling a face. Next she saw Peter with y/n kissing in the middle of the dance floor like to them the was no one else there but them “very unpredictable but I like it” she smiled watching her best friend looking into Peter’s eyes smiling, in a way she hadn’t in a long time. 

Lydia was about to walk over when something triggered her banshee senses. Walking upstairs and out onto the balcony, she looked round unsure why she came out here. Quickly 5 ninjas surrounded her, One put its hand on her neck just under her ear. Looking into the glowing yellow eyes she let out a small cry before the omi ninja dropped her. 

 

After a few dances Peter held you still his arms around you pulling you into his chest “so are you enjoying our first public date?” he asked winking at you. Blushing brighter then the uv paint you nodded “when you said date I thought dinner but your full of surprises Peter!” you answer “I love you y/n I wanted you to be happy” he confessed “I’m always happy when I’m with you and I love you more” you said smiling back Peter kisses your cheek close to your ear “it’s not possible” he whispered. Before you could argue back with him he turned his head. “what’s wrong?” you ask seeing his sudden change, making you feel nervous. Peter smiled at you “stay here kitten I’ll be back now” he said before walking up stairs. Part of you wanted to follow him when Aidan came asking if you had see Ethan. “not in a while want me to help you find him” you say. He nodded yes and you both went different ways to find the twin.

 

Allison and Isaac were in a room the twins was using as a party storage, you walked in as she was looking at a mark under his ear “have you guys seen Ethan I think Aidan is….” you stopped talking when you saw Ethan on the floor having some kind of fit. “Ethan” you scream running to his side dropping to your knees. Isaac and Allison looked shocked but not surprised at seeing him. Isaac told you to hold Ethan. He grabbed the twins arm “what are you doing?” you asked in a panic “triggering the healing process” he answered you before snapping Ethan’s arm. A growl came from Ethan as his eyes flashed blue. You, Issac and Allison helped him up about to take him to his twin.

 

Outside the room the music stopped, Derek’s roaring voice could be heard telling everyone to leave. When you all got to the main room of the loft Aidan was lay Lydia on the floor Scott with him helping her. She looked just as shaken as Ethan did. Kira was stood with them looking nervous at a very angry Derek.  
Before anyone could speak a noise caught all the wolfs attention, you turn to see what they was looking at when masked ninjas filled the room. You looked at one of the slowly walking backwards terrified by its glowing firefly eyes. You looked round seeing Aidan next to you “guy’s why are they only looking at us” he called out. You went to run as you saw they had surrounded only you and Aidan. “what do we do” you say fear filled you voice. Derek, Scott and Isaac all looked at each other nodding. They flicked their claws out making the shadow ninjas turn looking at them.

 

Aidan stood in front of you trying to protect you, Scott had been thrown across the room Kira ran to him. Derek snapped one of their necks smiling after but it quickly drops as the thing seems unharmed by it. Derek was also thrown across the room. The omi turned to Aidan holding his head, Scott Isaac and derek all to hurt and injured to do anything. You pulled a light off the wall smacking it over the closest one. They dropped Aidan facing you next, you screamed as they walked to you backing up dropping the smashed light. 

 

Peter had found Lydia with Aidan telling him to take her to the others he looked round the upstairs of the loft for her attacker, when he was surrounded by them, after they held and tested Peter he fell to the floor in a fit, he heard the scream of his soul mate, triggering his wolf side he felt something he had never before the need to protect, snapping out of the fit caused by the omi he ran to y/n. Jumping in front of her eyes glowing, saving her was his only goal. 

 

A body dropped in front of you pushing you back into the corner. A loud terrifying roar sent vibrations through your chest. You had seen Peter as a werewolf before but this was scary, you wasn’t sure if it was because you was being attacked but something in him was more beast then man at the moment.  
Peter stood blocking you from the omi, Derek had now gotten up taking on the one who sent him down. Scott was also on his feet gaining the attention of another. The last Three of them moved closer to you drawing out their swords. They ran at Peter who was fighting their swings and slashes. His body hid most of the fighting from your view. You could see Isaac helping Aidan. Little bits of Derek fighting, you could hear Scott but not see him.  
Peter had managed to kick one of them away but the other two ran at the same time to him. One of the had somehow come up behind you and Peter saw the sword out the corner of his eye. He spun round pushing you down as the ninja stabbed him instead of you. 

 

You screamed as you saw the metal cut into his skin running at him the omi ninjas vanished with the sunrise. You saw Peter stand up pulling out the sword from his shoulder running to help him. He grabbed your face, his blue human eyes scanning you all over for any sign of injury before hugging you tight. Planting kisses on your head. “when I heard you scream I thought I was going to lose you” his voice shaking a little. You leaned back a little, his arms still round you tight looking up at him “you saved me” you burly say. “of course I did y/n I love you I would never let anyone hurt you” he said leaning down giving a sweet loving kiss on your lips. 

 

A cough came from someone behind you making both you and Peter turn. The Pack all looked breathless holding someone up or a part of their body that was hurting. “what?” Peter asked looking at the confused expression most of them had. “I never thought I’d see the day Peter hale put himself in danger for someone else” Scott said. Peter put his arm around you before boldly saying “well Scott that’s something I only do for the person I love” smiling down at you.


End file.
